httpdoraemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon
Doraemon (born on 3 September, Virgo), the titular character, is the main protagonist of the series. He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. :Doraemon's physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh-coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail--the appearance most identify him with today. :In "The Doraemons" story arc (and the 2112: The Birth of Doraemon short film), it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness". As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. As a result, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat, because he was suffering musophobia. :Doraemon weighs 129.3 kg (285 lb) and measures at 129.3 cm (4 ft 3 in) tall. He is able to run at 129.3 km/h (80.3 mph) when scared and jump 129.3 cm (4.242 ft) when threatened. His maximum power is 96.4 kW (129.3 bhp). His waist, head, and chest circumference are all 129.3 cm. His feet are 129.3 mm in diameter. He was manufactured on 3 September 2112 (12/9/3 in Japanese date format) at the Matsushiba Robot Factory (マツシバロボット工場?). Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling bell) malfunctioned after production. One can turn Doraemon off by pulling his balloon tail. :Due to this malfunction, Doraemon did poorly at the robot's school and during the final presentation show, he performed badly and nobody wanted to hire him, until baby Sewaishi pushed the button. His parents were a bit reluctant, but since Sewashi liked him, they hired Doraemon, and he took care of him until Sewaishi himself send him to the past to take care of Nobita. Despite this, Doraemon shows lot of intelligence and common sense.Whenever he hangs out with his friend Mii-Chan,he calls it'important and busy work' as excuses not to do work when Nobita or his mother ask him to do work when he will be going out with Mii. :Doraemon's favourite food is dorayaki (どら焼き?) (known as "fudgy pudgy pie" in the English version of the manga), a Japanese treat filled with red bean paste. Speculations led to dorayaki being the origin of his name. However, it was revealed in one of the manga chapters that his name originates from the Japanese word nora neko (のら猫?) for "stray cat", and the ''-emon'' (衛門?)ending which is part of traditional Japanese names, as seen also in, for example, Ishikawa Goemon.[8][9][10] :Doraemon usually uses the phrase "nanoda". He is also a great fan of the famous idol Marui Mari, an enormous number of whose pictures is stashed away in Doraemon's wardrobe